inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
My Will
"My will" is the first ending theme from the ''InuYasha ''anime performed by the Japanese girl group Dream. Characters in Order of Appearance Description Lyrics English= "My will" Quietly awakening... I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you... Unable to move forward across "just a little more" distance The way I see before me is always blocked Every time the days I want to see you but can't pile up, My strong heartbeat turns into heartbreak If there is such a thing as "eternity," I want to believe, even if I have to take the long way Although I know that I've been hurt before because I'm clumsy I won't stop; I won't give in to anyone, I think of you And that alone is enough To make the tears start to flow now I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you... I've known all too well about pretending to be strong But since then, my doubts have vanished.There's definitely things I want to show you And so many words I want to hear I want to see all sides of you, when you laugh and cry So I'll stop waiting And seize my "chance" I think of you, And I feel like that alone is enough To make my heart grow stronger. I always, always wish That these fleeting thoughts Would reach you...I think of you And that alone is enough To make the tears start to flow now My distant voice can't reach you now, but so that someday It definitely will... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la... Believe. la la la la la la... |-| Kanji= "My will" そっと目覚める 儚い想いずっと　どんな季節(とき)でも願うよ あなたに届くようにと… “あと少し”という距離が踏み出せなくて いつも目の前は　閉ざされていたの 会いたい　会えない日々を重ねるたびに 強いときめきは切なさになるよ もしも永遠というものがあるなら 遠回りしてでも　信じてみたい 「不器用だからキズつく事もある」と 分かっても止まらない　もう誰にも負けない あなたの事を想う それだけで涙が　今溢れだしてくるよ 儚い想いずっと　どんな季節(とき)でも願うよ あなたに届くようにと… 強がる事だけ知りすぎていた私 だけどあの時から　迷いは消えたよ 見せたいと思うものがきっとあって 聴かせたい言葉も　たくさんある 笑顔泣き顔も全部見て欲しくて 待っている私はやめて　“チャンス”を掴むよ あなたの事を想う それだけで心が　強くなれる気がするよ 儚い想いずっと　どんな季節(とき)でも願うよ あなたに届くようにと あなたの事を想う それだけで涙が　今溢れだしてくるよ 遠くて声が　届かないだけどいつかは 必ず届くように 信じて　ｌａｌａ… |-| Rōmaji= "My will" Sotto mezameru Hakanai omoi zutto Donna toki demo negau yo Anata ni todoku you ni to... "Ato sukoshi" to yuu kyori ga fumidasenakute Itsumo me no mae wa tozasarete-ita no Aitai aenai hibi wo kasaneru tabi ni Tsuyoi tokimeki wa setsunasa ni naruyo moshimo eien to yuu mono ga aru nara Toomawari shite demo shinjite mitai "bukiyou dakara KIZUtsuku koto mo aru" to Wakatte mo tomaranai mou dare ni mo makenai Anata no koto wo omou Sore dake de namida ga Ima afuredashite kuru yo Hakanai omoi zutto Donna toki demo negau yo Anata ni todoku you ni to... Tsuyogaru koto dake shiri-sugite-ita watashi Dakedo ano toki kara mayoi wa kieta yo Misetai to omou mono ga kitto atte Kikasetai kotoba mo takusan aru Egao nakigao mo zenbu mite hoshikute Matte-iru watashi wa yamete "CHANSU" wo tsukamu yo Anata no koto wo omou Sore dake de kokoro ga Tsuyoku nareru ki ga suru yo Hakanai omoi zutto Donna toki demo negau yo Anata ni todoku you ni to... Anata no koto wo omou Sore dake de namida ga Ima afuredashite kuru yo Tookute koe ga Todokanai dakedo itsuka wa Kanarazu todoku you ni Shinjite la la la la la la... Shinjite la la la la la la... Shinjite la la la la la la... ca:My Will vi:My Will zh:我祈祷 es:My Will ms:My will Category:Ending theme songs (real-world)